KrisHan - Destiny
by Jikachu93
Summary: (REPOST) You are my destiny , Lu - Kris #summary hancur
1. Chapter 1

DESTINY - (KRISHAN)

Author : Sakura Katsushika ( infinitexo_vip)

Main Cast : Luhan Kris

Other Cast : Sehun Lay Chen and Other

Genre : romance #May Be -_- , Komedi #Kalau bisa -_-

Length : Chapter

Chapter : 1/?

Warning ! TYPOS

Holaaaa,,saya baru buat ff baru ^^ ,, kali ini PERTAMA KALINYA saya buat YAOI -_- ,, soalnya takut banget kalau feelnya gg dapet -,- ,, tapi teman saya sekaligus gege saya ngomong kalau apapun itu kalau udah kemauan pasti bisa, jangan peduli kalau ada yang gg suka,,yang penting udah berusah ^^. So, Sarah coba buat deh ^^ ,, dan lagi ff ini diambil dari novel "INFINITELY YOURS" karangan ORIZUKAada yang pernah baca ? ,, kebetulan ff itu bagus banget _ ,, dan saya jadi tertarik buat ff gini deh,,tapi alur ceritanya saya usahakan beda sedikit -_- ,, Jadi mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan ,, secara saya masih Newbie ._. ,, oKris dari pada banyak omong #yaiyalah ._. ,, langsung aja ,,

-STORY BEGIN-

Seorang namja mungil berparas cantik sedang duduk diatas sebuah koper yang agak besar, kepalanya terus bergoyang mengikuti irama musik yang didengar melalui earphonenya, sesekali ia menggumankan lirik lagu tersebut.

Luhan. Namja mungil nan cantik tersebut kini merasa bosan, ia pun terus melirik jam yang tertera dilayar ponselnya tersebut.

"Aiissh,,dimana mereka,,lama sekali" Kesal Luhan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan melihat segerombol orang(?) yang sedang mengantre.

"Tuan Zhaanngg,," Teriakan Luhan menggema memenuhi bandara tersebut. Beberapa pasang mata melihat Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Luhan berlari menuju tempat pengantrean tersebut, tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari para pengunjung.

"Tuan zhang,,hosh,,kenapa,,hosh,,lama sekali,,hosh,hosh" Luhan mengatur nafasnya.

"Ohh,,Lu,ternyata kau datang, aku fikir kau tidak jadi ikut tour kali ini" Bingung tuan Zhang atau bisa disebut Lay tersebut.

"Hah ? mana mungkin aku tidak ikut, dari tadi aku menunggu kalian" Kesal Luhan lagi

"Eum, maaf tadi ada sedikit masalah,,untung kau datang, ya sudah bergabunglah dengan yang lain" Kata Lay

"Baiklah"

_SKIPTIME_

Pesawat tujuan korea sebentar lagi berangkat, semua penumpang telah duduk ditempat masing, terkecuali seorang namja mungil yang sibuk mencari tempat duduknya.

"Eum dimana yah,,?,,yap disini!" Serunya

"Ohh,,Ehh ? Permisi bisakah kita bertukar tempat duduk,,aku duduk didekat jendela,,boleh yah ?" Pinta Luhan pada seorang namja yang duduk disebelah Luhan, namja itu terus mengetik sesuatu pada laptopnya.

"Eum, apa kau mendengarku ?,,aku meminta kau bertukar tempat denganku" Pinta Luhan lagi, kali ini tangan mungilnya menarik-narik lengan namja tersebut, dengan sekejap tubuh mungilnya menjadi beku(?), tangannya mati rasa setelah namja itu menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Mau apa kau ?" Tanya namja itu dingin

Luhan terus mematung dengan mulut ternganga menatap wajah namja tersebut, bagaimana tidak namja yang berada dihadapannya ini benar-benar mendekati kata sempurna, rambut pirang sedikit berantakan jatuh menutupi dahi namja tersebut, mata yang tajam berwarna biru gelap, alis yang agak tebal, lengkukan bibir,dan rahang yang tegas melengkapi kesempurnaan namja tersebut.

"Wow" satu kata itu langsung saja keluar dari bibirnya

"Dasar aneh" namja tersebut kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya tersebut

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa, kau benar-benar tampan" pekik Luhan

"Haish,, Ya! Dasar cerewet, diam kau" Kesal namja tersebut

"Ehh ? ,, maaf,," Luhan menutup mulut cerewetnya(?) tersebut seraya menggaruk tengkuknya

"Ta-Tapi, kata Tuan Zhang barisan ini ikut tour keKorea, berarti kau ikut yah ? benarkan ? ohh, namamu siapa ? kata Tuan Zhang pasangan tourmu adalah teman dudukmu ! berarti kita pasangan,, nama mu siapa ? , apa kau penasaran dengan korea ? kenapa~"

"Cukup" Potong namja tersebut, sedikit merasa kesal dengan tingkah namja disebelahnya ini

"Bisakah kau diam saja ?" Lanjut namja tersebut menatap tajam Luhan

"E-em A-anu ,, a-aku hanya ingin tau namamu" Luhan menunduk

"Hhh,,Kris,,namaku Kris, Baiklah sebaiknya kau diam pesawat akan lepas landas" jawab namja bernama Kris tersebut

"Kris ? , Woah kau seperti orang eropa,,kau blasteran yah ? kau dari china juga ? lalu~,,emm maaf aku akan diam"

Belum selesai Luhan berbicara, mulutnya seakan terkunci setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dan menakutkan dari Kris.

'Hhh, kenapa harus duduk bersebelahan dengan namja ini, em tapi mungkin sebaiknya ku katakan seorang yeoja, wajahnya cantik,ehh haisshh kenapa aku harus memikirkan sicerewet itu' batin Kris seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, sedetik kemudian dengkuran halus terdengar dari Luhan, Kris menoleh mendapati Luhan telah tertidur pulas.

"Manis"

.

.

.

TeBeCe dengan tidak elitnya -_-

Mian kalau aneh, gg dapet feelnya, dll.

Yang udah baca mohon kasih RCLnya please ^^

Gomawo yang udah baca,, #Bow

See You~


	2. Chapter 2

DESTINY

Author : Sakura Katsushika ( infinitexo_vip)

Main Cast : Luhan Kris

Other Cast : Sehun Baekhyun Lay Chen and Other

Genre : romance #May Be -_- , Komedi #Kalau bisa -_-

Length : Chapter

Chapter : 2 / ?

Warning ! TYPOS

Holaaaa,,saya baru buat ff baru ^^ ,, kali ini PERTAMA KALINYA saya buat YAOI -_- ,, soalnya takut banget kalau feelnya gg dapet -,- ,, tapi teman saya sekaligus gege saya ngomong kalau apapun itu kalau udah kemauan pasti bisa, jangan peduli kalau ada yang gg suka,,yang penting udah berusah ^^. So, Sarah coba buat deh ^^ ,, dan lagi ff ini diambil dari novel "INFINITELY YOURS" karangan ORIZUKAada yang pernah baca ? ,, kebetulan novel itu bagus banget _ ,, dan saya jadi tertarik buat ff gini deh,,tapi alur ceritanya saya usahakan beda sedikit -_- ,, Jadi mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan ,, secara saya masih Newbie ._. ,, oKris dari pada banyak omong #yaiyalah ._. ,, langsung aja ,,

-STORY BEGIN-

_INCHEON AIRPORT_

KRIS POV~

'Huh, akhirnya bisa selamat sampai tujuan, emm kemana namja itu ? aissh, kenapa aku harus memikirkannya, lebih baik aku pergi sebelum bertemu dengannya lagi'.

Kris berjalan menuju Bus yang telah disiapkan untuk para tourist, disana juga sudah berdiri Lay yang terus mengawasi anggota-anggota tour. Kris melangkah masuk ke Bus tersebut, dan sepertinya ia benar-benar sial hari ini. Luhan, namja itu sudah duduk dikursi penumpang dan lagi Luhan duduk disamping Kris.

'Siaaalll, kenapa dia ada disini lagi, huh' kesal Kris

KRIS POV End~

"Woaahhh, kita bertemu lagi, ohh ia kan sudah ku bilang kita itu pasangan" Pekik Luhan ketika melihat Kris

"Hmm" Gumam Kris, ia tak mau berbicara banyak karena sudah pasti namja mungil dihadapannya ini akan terus mengoceh panjang lebar.

"Hei, karena aku sudah tahu namamu, tapi kau belum tahu namakukan ? kenalkan aku Xi Luhan, tapi kau boleh memanggilku Luhan" Kata Luhan seraya tersenyum manis kepada Kris yang sejak tadi telah duduk manis disampingnya

"Hmm" Gumam Kris lagi kemudian menutup matanya ia memilih untuk tidur dalam perjalanan, bukan karena bosan tetapi karena namja mungil nan cerewet disampingnya ini.

Merasa tidak diberi respon, Luhan menggerutu kesal kemudian duduk dikursinya. Luhan menolehkan kepala kearah Kris yang sedang tertidur.

'Benar-benar sempurna, bahkan disaat tidurpun dia lebih tampan' takjub Luhan kepada Kris

"Berhenti memperhatikan wajahku" Kata itu langsung sontak membuat Luhan terperanjak kaget, bahkan hampir saja terjatuh dari kursi tersebut

"Yak! Kau mengagetkanku" kesal Luhan

Kris memilih melihat keluar jendela, moodnya benar-benar buruk hari ini, baru saja ia akan tertidur pulas tapi karena namja mungil itu terus saja memperhatikannya.

"Annyeong Haseyo, Naneun Oh Sehoon Imnida, kalian boleh memanggilku Sehun, Bangapseumnida" Seorang namja berkulit seputih susu berjalan kedepan kemudian memperkenalkan diri. Sehun, pemimpin Tour Guide di Korea, salah satu alasan mengapa Luhan terus ikut disetiap tour Korea adalah namja itu, Oh Sehun.

"Sehun-ah!" Pekik Luhan kemudian berhambur memeluk Sehun membuat beberapa pengunjung heran dengan tingkah laku Luhan

"Sehun-ah, neomu bogoshippeo" Luhan masih terus memeluk Sehun erat. Awalnya Sehun terkejut tapi kemudian membalas pelukan Luhan

"Nado, Lulu, Bagaimana kabarmu ?" Tanya Sehun kemudian melepas pelukan mereka

"Baik. Sangat baik, bagaimana denganmu tuan Oh ?" Seru Luhan bersemangat

"Haha, aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Sehun tersenyum manis.

"Ekhem, bisakah acara saling rindu-rindu kalian ditunda dulu" Goda Lay

Luhan yang tersadar akhirnya meminta maaf karena terlalu berbuat berlebihan -,- . Bus yang ditumpangi mereka pun melaju ke Kerajaan-kerajaan Korea terdahulu

-SKIP TIME-

Kris berjalan gontai keluar dari Bus, mereka telah sampai ditujuan, Luhan segera berlari mengikuti Sehun yang terus memberi instruksi kepada para pengunjung. Luhan terus saja mengambil foto Sehun dari berbagai sudut dan gaya. Kris benar-benar merasa bosan jika terus seperti ini.

Kris sebenarnya tidak ingin mengikuti tour ini, tapi karena satu alasan ia harus ke Korea dan ikut tour tersebut. Merasa bosan terus berjalan mengelilingi bangunan kerajaan itu, Kris ingin cepat menyelesaikan tugas utamanya pergi ke Korea dan segera pulang ke China ia pun mencoba kabur dari kerumunan pengunjung.

Luhan tersadar Kris meninggalkan barisan, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti namja tersebut.

"Hey Kris kau mau kemana?" Cegah Luhan saat Kris akan masuk kedalam Taxi

"Pergilah, jangan bilang siapa-siapa" Kris berusaha menyingkirkan Luhan

"Shirreeoo!" Teriak Luhan sontak membuat Kris menutup kedua telinganya

"Andwe-yo, kau mau kemana ? kau tidak boleh berpisah dari anggota lainnya, kalau ketahuan Tuan Zhang bagaimana ? bukan hanya kau yang akan kena marah, aku juga karena aku pasangan tourmu" Sergah Luhan panjang lebar, Kris hanya menatapnya malas

"Kau bilang saja kalau aku pergi kepenginapan karena tidak enak badan" Jawab Kris datar kemudian masuk ke Taxi

"Aku Ikut!" belum sempat Kris menutup pintu Taxi itu Luhan buru-buru masuk kedalam

"Cepat turun" Jawab Kris dingin lalu menatap tajam Luhan

"Ti-Tidak Mau! Kau adalah pasangan tourku, aku tidak mau mendapat masalah, pokoknya aku harus ikut" Jawab Luhan mantap setelah berkali-kali menelan kasar salivanya melihat tatapan tajam Kris yang membuat Luhan ketakutan

"Dasar kepala" Ucap Kris kemudian memberi alamat kepada sopir taxi

-SKIP-

Kris dan Luhan tengah berada disebuah rumah kos yang agak tua. Kris berulang kali mencocokkan nomor yang tertera pada lembaran yang digenggamnya dengan nomor yang ada pada pintu rumah kos tersebut.

Kris kemudian mengetuk pintunya namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Berulang kali Kris mengetuk pintu tersebut tapi tetap sama, tak ada yang membuka.

"Mungkin dia sedang pergi" Ucap Luhan yang sedari tadi menyaksikan adegan mengetuk pintu dari Kris

'Hhh, kemana kau' batin Kris

"Ya! Kalian berdua, sedang apa disana ?" seorang namja paruh baya keluar dari rumah kos-nya kemudian menghampiri Kris dan Luhan

"Ahh, Apa masih ada yang tinggal disini ?" Tanya Kris pada namja paruh baya tersebut

"Ohh, kalau yang tinggal disini sudah pindah, dulu dia datang bersama kekasihnya katanya mereka akan segera bertunangan jadi ia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama kekasihnya"

Deg~

Kris terpaku mendengar semua ucapan namja tersebut, Kris benar-benar tak menyangka kalau orang yang menjadi tujuannya ke Korea ini akan segera bertunangan, bahkan mungkin mereka telah bertunangan dan tinggal menunggu resepsi pernikahannya

"Lalu kemana dia sekarang ?" Tanya Kris lagi mencoba bersikap biasa

"Emm, aku tak tahu, ia hanya mengatakan itu saja" Jawab namja itu

"Ohh, Baiklah. Terima kasih" Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Kris langsung berjalan balik

"Y-yaa!Tunggu akuuu, Ehh terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya" Ucap Luhan sopan kemudian membungkuk

"Ne" jawab namja itu kemudian membungkuk juga, setelahnya Luhan langsung bergegas mengikuti Kris

"Hey, Tunggu aku!" Teriak Luhan

"Apa kita tidak pulang ? nanti Tuan Zhang marah" Ucap Luhan saat masuk kedalam Taxi

Drrtt~ Drrtt~ Drrtt~

"Yeobeoseo.." Jawab Luhan

"..."

"Mianhae"

"..."

"A-Arasseo, kami akan kembali"

~PIP~

"Eum, Tuan Zhang menyuruh kita kembali kepenginapan" Ucap Luhan takut-takut

"Hhh" Kris hanya bergumam

"A-ayo pulang" Ajak Luhan lagi sedikit merengek manja

"Hhh, Baiklah"

"Yeaahhhh! Baiklah, kita pulaanngg, uhh aku benar-benar lapar" Pekik Luhan kemudian memegangi perutnya

Kris hanya menatap Luhan malas.

.

.

.

TEBECE

Kyaaaaaaa,,Gaje gg ? ,, Pasti ia ,, Huweeeeeeee,,

Tebecenya gg pas,, mianhae aku buatnya ngebut _ ,, Maaf juga kalau masih pendek soalnya belum terbiasa nulis ff yang panjang , T.T

Yaahh,, makasih udah mau baca ff gaje ini -_- ,, Aku minta RCL lagi yah ^_^ #Plak

Pai Pai


	3. Chapter 3

DESTINY

Author : Sakura Katsushika ( infinitexo_vip)

Main Cast : Luhan Kris

Other Cast : Sehun Baekhyun Lay Chen and Other

Genre : romance #May Be -_- , Komedi #Kalau bisa -_-

Length : Chapter

Chapter : 3 / ?

Warning ! TYPOS

Holaaaa,,saya baru buat ff baru ^^ ,, kali ini PERTAMA KALINYA saya buat YAOI -_- ,, soalnya takut banget kalau feelnya gg dapet -,- ,, tapi teman saya sekaligus gege saya ngomong kalau apapun itu kalau udah kemauan pasti bisa, jangan peduli kalau ada yang gg suka,,yang penting udah berusah ^^. So, Sarah coba buat deh ^^ ,, dan lagi ff ini diambil dari novel "INFINITELY YOURS" karangan ORIZUKA ada yang pernah baca ? ,, kebetulan novel itu bagus banget _ ,, dan saya jadi tertarik buat ff gini deh,,tapi alur ceritanya saya usahakan beda sedikit -_- ,, Jadi mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan ,, secara saya masih Newbie ._. ,, oKris dari pada banyak omong #yaiyalah ._. ,, langsung aja ,,

-STORY BEGIN-

LUHAN POV~

Ahh, akhirnya sampai juga dihotel, uhh aku benar-benar lapar. Lebih baik aku makan dulu, ehh tapi kuajak Kris sekalian saja.

"Kris, ayo makan malam" Ucapku pada Kris

"Makan saja sendiri" Ucapnya dingin

'Huhh, memang dia tidak lapar heum ?, dasar menyebalkan sudah membawaku kabur, tidak diberi makan dan sekarang dia tidak mau menemaniku makan malam. Ehh tapi sebenarnya bukan dia yang membawaku kabur, aku sendiri yang mau hehe' Batin Luhan sambil terkekeh.

"Luhan"

"T-tuan Zhang" Kagetku

"Dari mana saja kau, baru pulang jam segini lalu kenapa kau meninggalkan tour tadi ?" Tanya Lay

"I-Itu..."

"Aku pergi sebentar dan membawanya, aku belum pernah kesini jadi tidak tau dimana saja tempat-tempat yang bagus di Korea"

LUHAN POV End~

'Kris ? Dia berbohong, apa dia takut jadi terpaksa berbohong pada Tuan Zhang ?' Luhan terus bermonolog ria sambil menatap Kris

"Ohh, tapi seharusnya kalian harus meminta izin dulu sebelum pergi" ucap Lay

"Josong-hamnida, aku yang salah mian" Ucap Kris lalu membungkuk

Tunggu dulu, membungkuk ? Apa Kris terlalu lelah sehingga semua sikap dinginnya hilang ?. Luhan terus membulatkan matanya dengan mulut ternganga lebar -_- #awas lu ntar kemasukan nyamuk -_-

'K-Kris meminta maaf ? Kris membungkuk sopan ? WHAAAATTTTT? Apa aku sedang bermimpi, aaa tidak-tidak, bagaimana bisa seseorang yang begitu dingin berubah 180 derajat seperti ini, Ahh tapi ternyata dia baik juga'

Luhan terus menampilkan wajah cengo-nya sampai suara Lay merusak semua itu (?).

"Baiklah, cepat makan lalu pergi tidur, besok kita masih ada perjalanan" Ucap Lay lalu berlalu

-SKIP-

Setelah makan malam Luhan dan Kris kembali ke Kamar. Bagaimana Kris mau diajak makan malam oleh Luhan saya sendiri tidak tahu. -_-

"Selamat Malam Kris" Ucap Luhan pada Kris

Blam~

Kris menutup pintu kamarnya mencoba menghiraukan Luhan.

Yap! Meskipun mereka adalah pasangan tour bukan berarti juga mereka teman kamar, sebelumnya Kris memang meminta Lay untuk memisahkan tempat tidurnya dari Luhan #PoorLulu -_- .

- 06.00 (KST) -

2nd DAY

Semua peserta tour berkumpul diruang makan, sebelum memulai perjalanan ke daerah wisata Seoul lainnya kali ini mereka akan berkunjung ke pulau jeju karena beberapa peserta baru tour yang belum tahu mengenai pulau tersebut #katroklu -,-

Luhan berjalan sambil membawa nampannya mencari tempat untuk makan. Matanya kini menangkap sosok yang dikenalinya sedang makan dimeja pojok ruangan, Luhan pun tak menyianyiakan kesempatannya itu.

"Good Morning, Kris" Sapa Luhan ceria seraya tersenyum manis

"..." Tak ada jawaban, Kris masih terus memakan Kimbabnya #ehhh tulisannya bener gg sih ? -_-.

Merasa tidak dipedulikan Luhan langsung duduk dihadapan Kris.

"Kau hanya makan itu ?" Tanya Luhan sambil memasukkan sesendok nasi kemulutnya

"..." Belum ada jawaban, Kris masih terus mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan

"Hmm,,Kau mau Kimchi tidak ? Ini enak sekali , Mau coba ? sini kusuap, aaaaa~" Luhan terus berbicara sampai Kris menatapnya tajam

"Aku tidak Suka" Jawab Kris dingin lalu melanjutkan acara 'mari kita makan' yang tertunda tersebut

"Mian, aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak suka" Jawab Luhan menyesal lalu menunduk, namun beberapa saat wajahnya kembali ceria

"Ya! Kita akan ke pulau jeju, wooaahh, pasti indah sekali, sebelumnya aku sudah pernah pergi kesana tapi kali ini musim dingin jadi suasananya berbeda, waahhh pasti sangat indah Sungai Han dimalam hari, apalagi kalau sudah turun salju, pasti akan lebih indah, wooaaahhhh" Ucap Luhan panjang lebar.

Kris merasa kesal dengan Luhan yang terus berbicara, bisakah ia merasa tenang walau sebentar saja ?, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Kris berdiri kemudian siap melangkahkan kakinya, namun berhenti saat melihat orang dihadapannya kini.

"Sehun-ah" Ucap Luhan

"Kurasa kita perlu bicara Kris" Ucap Sehun dingin lalu balik berjalan, Kris yang mengerti maksud Sehun pun mengikutinya. Luhan menatap bingung kepada kedua lelaki tersebut tapi sedetik kemudian ia tak peduli lalu memakan makanannya yang sudah mulai dingin.

"Kemana kau membawa Luhan kemarin ?" Ucap Sehun menatap Kris yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya kini.

"Bukan urusanmu" Ucap Kris dingin

"Itu urusanku kalau menyangkut dengan Luhan" Ucap Sehun tak kalah dinginnya

Luhan memang sudah mengenal Sehun sejak tahun lalu, ia mengikuti tour dan bertemu dengan Sehun. Bisa dibilang mereka dekat satu sama lain, Luhan begitu mengagumi Sehun dari dulu, Sehun pun sudah mulai menyukai Luhan. Dan salah satu alasan Luhan ikut tour guide ini hanya karena ingin bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Aku tidak membawanya, dia yang meminta ikut denganku" Terang Kris

"Hah, kau fikir aku percaya ? kau tahu Luhan begitu polos jadi kau bersifat seenaknya saja pada Luhan hah ?" Ucap Sehun geram, saat ini tangannya mencengkram erat kerah baju Kris.

"Cih, aku tidak ada waktu untuk membahas sicerewet itu" Kris melepas tangan Sehun lalu berjalan pergi

"Shit! Luhan milikku"

Kris berjalan menuju toilet, seperti kemarin ia akan kabur dari tour dan segera menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Kali ini ia berharap Luhan tidak ikut karena bisa jadi akan merusak moodnya yang sudah berantakan tadi #bahasagwkeren -_-

"Hhh, sebentar lagi mereka berangkat, aku harus pergi secepatnya" Ucap Kris lalu berjalan agak cepat keluar hotel, namun ternyata Luhan melihat Kris

-Flashback-

Luhan POV~

'Kris berjalan mengikuti Sehun sehabis makan, hmm sepertinya mereka harus bicara. Aiisshh aku malah lupa makan -,-'. Luhan terus makan terburu-buru karena ia mengambil banyak nasi dan lauk.

"Waaahhhh, Kimchinya pedas, ohh tidak perutku mual" Luhan terus memegang perutnya lalu berlari ke toilet

"Huuhh, lega" ucap Luhan kemudian setelah membuang sedikit isi perutnya(?) ,, #bahasanya gg banget- -_-

Luhan berjalan keluar kamar toilet namun terhenti ketika melihat Kris berjalan keluar hotel dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Itu Kris ?, mau kemana dia ? apa dia akan mencari orang itu lagi hari ini ? harusnya ia ikut kepulau, kalau tidak bisa-bisa dia kena marah lagi" ucap Luhan lalu mengejar Kris yang sejak tadi sudah keluar hotel

-Flahback End-

"Ya! Kris, kau mau kemana eoh ?!" Pekik Luhan membuat Kris terkejut

"Sebentar lagi kita berangkat, kau lihatkan busnya sudah siap ? bagaimana kalau Ki,,hmmpptttt" Kris membekap mulut Luhan dan membawanya kebelakang hotel

"Michisseo ? Aku hampir mati karena mu tahu, ayo kembali kesana atau kita akan kena marah lagi" Omel Luhan #Dasaremak-emak -_- #DitimpukPanci _

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku hah ?" Kesal Kris menatap tajam Luhan

"A-aku hanya melihatmu keluar jadi aku ikut" Ucap Luhan takut-takut lalu menunduk

"Aisshh, hhh kembalilah kesana, katakan saja kalau aku kabur lagi dari tour maka kau tak akan kena marah" Ucap Kris

"Shirreoo!Aku akan tetap bersamamu, k-kau pasangan tourku" Ucap Luhan menolak

"Kalau begitu terserahmu saja" Ucap Kris lalu menyetop(?) Taxi

"K-kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Luhan

"Bukan urusanmu" Ucap Kris dingin lalu masuk kedalam Taxi

"Aku Ikut!" Ucap Luhan lalu masuk kedalam taxi sebelum Kris menutup pintunya

"Ya! Cepat turun" Ucap Kris kesal karena Luhan terus mengikutinya

"Shireo! Tega sekali kau meninggalkankanku sendiri dihotel" Ucap Luhan mempoutkan bibir mungilnya

Kris hanya menatapnya malas.

'Shh, dasar cerewet menyebalkan'

'Huhh, dasar tiang listrik menyebalkan'

.

.

.

.

Tebece

Ditimpuk panciii ,, Kyaaaaaa _ ,, MIANHAE KALI INI GG PANJANG JUGA ,, Sebenernya masih bisa dipanjangin, tapi aku banyak tugas + lagi MID test ,, nanti kalau ada waktu luang Benar-benar diusahain lebih panjang lagi _ ,,

Trus, makasih udah RCL ff yg bikin mual ini _ ,, terharu ternyata banyak yang suka T.T

Makasih sekali lagi ,, Pai Pai


	4. Chapter 4

DESTINY

~Sakura Ahn ( Yb_Jidong)~

Main Cast : Luhan Kris

Other Cast : Sehun and Other

Rate : T

Length : Chapter

Chapter : 4 / ?

Warning ! TYPOS , YAOI , CRACK PAIR

Ff ini terinspirasi sama novel Infinitely Yours – Orizuka Cuma ceritanya beda sedikit ^_^ . Gaje loh yakin mau baca ? ,, Tapi NO BASH yah ,, Check it Out~

-STORY BEGIN-

'_Shh, dasar cerewet menyebalkan'_

'_Huhh, dasar tiang listrik menyebalkan'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Normal POV~

Kris Dan Luhan terus berkeliling Seoul mencari orang yang dicari Kris tersebut, Luhan menggerutu pelan karena merasa bosan.

"Hey, kau tidak merasa lelah ya ?" Tanya Luhan

"Tidak" Jawab Kris singkat

"Emm, bisakah kita makan dulu ? Ini sudah siang dan aku benar-benar lapar , aku mohon" Ucap Luhan memelas

"Hhh, siapa suruh kau ikut" Ucap Kris acuh lalu beranjak meninggalkan Luhan

'Isshhh, sialan kenapa aku ikut dengan tiang listrik itu, aiihhhh Luhan Babo' Gerutu Luhan sambil memukul kepalanya

"Yaaakk! Tunggu aku" Luhan mengejar Kris yang telah berlalu dari tadi

Kris berjalan menuju sebuah _cafetaria_ diseberang jalan, tidak memperdulikan teriakan Luhan yang terus menggema(?) ditelinganya.

_****__**Cafe******_

"Woaahhh, kau membawaku kemari untuk makan kan ?" Tanya Luhan setelah sampai di _cafe _

"Hmm, memesanlah" Ucap Kris lalu duduk disalah satu meja dipojok kanan cafe

"Baiklah, emm aku mau _cheesecake_ dan _cappucino_ saja. Kau mau apa ?" Tanya Luhan

"_Americano_" Ucap Kris singkat lalu membuka laptopnya

"Ok"

.

.

.

"Baiklah, apa kita masih akan mencari err orang yang kau cari itu ?" Tanya Luhan dengan semangat tapi sebenarnya tidak (?) -_-

"Eum, Kau mau pulang ?" Tanya Kris menatap Luhan datar

"E-eh ? Aniyo, aku hanya bertanya saja, hehe,,kajja" Ucap Luhan kemudian berbalik berjalan meninggalkan Kris

'_Aigoo, akukan hanya bertanya saja, kenapa dia bertanya begitu?' Gerutu Luhan dalam hati_

SKIP TIME

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam waktu Korea Selatan. Kini dua orang namja dengan tinggi badan yang agak berbeda sedang duduk disalah satu kursi ditaman kota, salah seorang namja mungil diantara dua lelaki itu terus menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya sesekali meniup tangannya yang kedinginan. Berbeda dengan namja jangkung yang duduk beberapa senti dari namja mungil itu, namja jangkung itu terus memainkan jari-jarinya diatas ponsel _touch screen_-nya sehingga tak sadar jika namja mungil yang duduk disebelahnya ini tengah merasa kedinginan.

Kris merasa aneh karena sedari tadi ia tak mendengar suara berisik Luhan, baru saja ia ingin menoleh kesamping tempat Luhan berada, sesuatu(?) yang berat kini menimpa bahunya.

Luhan. Namja mungil itu sangat kedinginan, nafasnya memburu, ia bahkan tak sanggup membuka kedua matanya, kepalanya terasa berat dan sangat pusing, matanya terasa perih pandangannya buram, tubuhnya lemas sehingga tak sadar kepalanya sudah berada dibahu Kris .

Kris tersentak kaget melihat keadaan Luhan saat ini, tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah namja mungil tersebut, matanya membelalak kaget saat dirasa tubuh Luhan begitu panas, Kris segera mengangkat namja mungil itu keatas punggungnya lalu bergegas mencari taksi.

"Hey , Bertahanlah" Katanya panik .

Kris berhenti dipinggir jalan seakan mengingat sesuatu.

"Aiisshhh, aku tidak ingat letak hotel itu lagi, bagaimana ini, aku juga belum terlalu bisa berbahasa korea" Kris terus bergumam sampai sebuah taksi berhenti tepat dihadapannya

Kris yang bingung memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya kini bergegas masuk ke dalam taksi tersebut, bagaimanapun juga ia tak ingin disalahkan kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Luhan.

"Mau kemana tuan" tanya supir taksi tersebut

"Err Hotel" jawab Kris bingung

"Hotel ? ada banyak hotel di Seoul, hotel apa ?" Supir taksi itu kini menoleh kearah Kris kemudian terkejut

'_Astaga, ternyata dia seorang turis, bagaimana ini aku belum lancar berbahasa inggris, tapi ehm aku harus mencoba' _batin supir taksi tersebut. Kris hanya melihatnya bingung

"Ekhem, W-Where are Y-you g-going?" tanya supir taksi tersebut was-was

"Ehh ?' _wow aku tidak menyangka supir ini bisa berbahasa inggris, hhh baguslah' _, Kris tersenyum #pingsan -_-

"Eum , I wanna go to the hotel but I'm forget where's the address of that hotel" #maafklwsalah -_- Jawab Kris

"Ehh ? emm, There's some hotel a-around here" jawab supir taksi tersebut

"Hmm, ok. Let me see it" Jawab Kris lalu menoleh kearah Luhan yang masih bergetar karena kedinginan.

'_Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau kedinginan, dasar bodoh' _.

Kris mencoba menarik Luhan kedalam dekapannya dengan hati-hati, Luhan bergerak kecil menyamankan letak(?) tubuhnya dipelukan Kris nafasnya kini sudah agak teratur, tangan kecilnya terangkat memeluk tubuh Kris.

"Dingin" bisik Luhan kemudian menenggelamkan(?) kepalanya didada Kris.

Kris kaget karena tangan Luhan yang memeluknya, namun ia kemudian mengusap surai coklat milik Luhan

"Jangan mencoba untuk pingsan atau kau akan kutinggalkan" bisik Kris

Taksi yang membawa Kris dan Luhan kini tengah terparkir dipinggir jalan. Kris mengangkat Luhan kembali keatas punggungnya lalu berjalan memasuki sebuah hotel.

"Maaf ada yang bisa kami bantu tuan" Tanya pegawai hotel tersebut ramah

"Apa masih ada kamar yang tersisa ?" tanya Kris

"Sebentar saya check dulu" Jawab pegawai itu

Kris menoleh kebelakang menatap Luhan yang kini tertidur diatas punggungnya

"Maaf tuan, semuanya sudah terisi" Ucap Pegawai tersebut

"Hhh, baiklah terima kasih" Ucap Kris lalu berjalan keluar hotel.

Ia kemudian beralih kehotel yang satu disebelahnya. Tetapi semua hotel disana telah penuh. Ia kemudian menoleh kebelakang ketika merasakan Luhan bergerak tak nyaman. Kris tahu kalau Luhan ingin segera beristirahat, mereka bahkan belum makan malam, Kris menatap Luhan dengan perasaan bersalah, tak lama kemudian ia bergegas memasuki sebuah minimarket. Kris mengambil beberapa bungkus roti dan susu kemudian membayarnya.

Kris berhenti disebuah bangunan yang sedikit mencolok, Love Hotel. Begitulah tulisan yang terpajang diatas bangunan tersebut.

'_Haruskah aku masuk ?' _tanyanya pada diri sendiri

'_Emm, baiklah ini tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, aku bisa memesan 2 kamar' _ batinnya kemudian lalu berjalan masuk kedalam.

"Masih ada kamar yang tersisa tidak ?" tanya Kris to the point

"Ehm,,tunggu sebentar"

"Hanya ada satu kamar yang tersisa tuan" ucap pegawai itu

'_Astaga, aku harus bagaimana ? tapi ah sudahlah, tidak apa-apa' _ batin Kris

"Baiklah" ucap Kris kemudian mengambil kunci kamar tersebut lalu berjalan mencari kamar dengan nomor yang sama dengan nomor kunci tersebut.

Kris berhenti didepan sebuah kamar dengan nomor 90 , Kris membuka perlahan pintu kamar tersebut. Kamar tersebut memiliki tempat tidur berukuran sedang, disamping kanannya terdapat sebuah kamar mandi, didepan tempat tidur tersebut terdapat sebuah TV, cahaya kamar itu tidak begitu terang.

Kris berjalan kearah tempat tidur lalu membaringkan tubuh kecil Luhan, Kris berjalan kearah sakelar lampu kemudian menyalakan lampunya. Kris berbalik kearah Luhan kemudian ia menyentuh dahi namja mungil itu untuk menge-check suhu badan Luhan.

Perlahan Kris menyibak rambut Luhan yang jatuh(?) menutupi matanya. Kris memperhatikan wajah Luhan lekat-lekat, tak sadar Kris menarik ujung bibirnya melengkung keatas, Kris tersenyum.

'_Cantik' _batin Kris.

Kris beranjak kedalam kamar mandi kemudian keluar dengan membawa sebaskom air handuk kecil. Kris duduk disamping Luhan kemudian mengompres-nya.

-06.00 (KST)-

3rd Day

Luhan merasakan cahaya matahari masuk keretina matanya. Perlahan ia mencoba membuka kedua matanya namun tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit, ia meringis pelan kemudian memegang kepalanya. Luhan merasakan sebuah benda berada didahinya, perlahan ia mengambil benda itu.

"Eungh, Kepalaku sakit" Ucapnya kemudian.

Luhan membuka matanya kemudian terkejut melihat keadaan ruangan yang ditempatinya sekarang.

"Ini dimana ? dan Kyaaaaaaaaaaa.." Luhan berteriak ketika menyadari bahwa Kris tidur disampingnya

'_Omona, Eotteokkhae ? apa yang kulakukan, kenapa aku bisa tidur disini, bersamanya ? Oh Tuhan aku tidak ingat apa-apa, jangan menghukumku nantinya' _Luhan terus bermonolog ria sehingga tak sadar kalau Kris tengah memperhatikannya.

Ya, Kris terbangun setelah mendengar jeritan Luhan yang begitu memekikkan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya -_- , Kris duduk disamping Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan dunia _fantasi-_nya. Perlahan tangan Kris terangkat kemudian menyentuh dahi Luhan.

Luhan yang tadinya asik sendiri dengan dunianya terlonjak kaget ketika merasakan tangan Kris menyentuh dahinya, pipinya merona sendiri akibat tindakan Kris yang tiba-tiba.

"Emm sudah baikan rupanya, makanlah dulu ada roti dan susu dimeja, aku akan mandi duluan" Ucap Kris lalu beranjak masuk ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih setia dengan wajah meronanya.

"A-Astaga, arght aku malu" Ucap Luhan kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

.

.

.

TBC

Yeeaayyyy, akhirnya selesai juga , baru ingat sama ff ini dan lagi ada mood buat ngelanjutin :D ,, ya udah silahkan baca ^^ jangan lupa coment + like yah #plak XD ,, abis kalau yang komen dan like-nya banyak jadi semangat ngelanjutinnya :D

See You & Happy Reading~ ^^

Pyong~


	5. Chapter 5

~Sakura Ahn ( Yb_Jidong)~

Main Cast : Luhan Kris

Other Cast : Sehun and Other

Rate : T

Length : Chapter

Chapter : 5 / ?

Warning ! TYPOS , YAOI , CRACK PAIR

Ff ini terinspirasi sama novel Infinitely Yours – Orizuka Cuma ceritanya beda sedikit ^_^ . Gaje loh yakin mau baca ? ,, Tapi NO BASH yah ,, Check it Out~

Chapter 1 : notes/sarah-inspiritexobabysparkyuvip/destiny-krishan/164976627034054

Chapter 2 : notes/sarah-inspiritexobabysparkyuvip/destiny-krishan-2/165808036950913

Chapter 3 : notes/sarah-inspiritexobabysparkyuvip/destiny-krishan-3/167503553448028

Chapter 4 : notes/sarah-inspiritexobabysparkyuvip/destiny-krishan-4/181935158671534

_**DESTINY...~**_

-STORY BEGIN-

"_A-Astaga, arght aku malu" Ucap Luhan kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan._

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 5

Luhan segera beranjak dari tempat tidur kemudian berjalan mengambil roti dan susu diatas nakas disamping tempat tidur itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa ada disini ?" Tanya pada diri sendiri sambil memakan roti-nya.

Kris keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkapnya. Kris menatap wajah manis Luhan dari samping ,terus memperhatikan Luhan mengunyah rotinya dan sesekali meminum susunya, Luhan tak menyadari kehadiran Kris ia terlalu sibuk memakan rotinya.

"Manis" Ucap Kris tak sadar, Luhan menoleh mendapati Kris yang tengah menatapnya.

"Apa ?" Tanya Luhan

"A-Eh Cepat mandi" Ucap Kris dingin lalu melemparkan handuk kepada Luhan.

Luhan menangkap handuk dari Kris kemudian berjalan masuk kekamar mandi seraya mem-_pout_-kan bibir _cherry_-nya. Sepeninggal Luhan kekamar mandi Kris mengacak rambutnya.

"Arrght ada apa dengan-ku ?" Tanya Kris pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

4th Day ~

Kris dan Luhan kembali mencari orang yang ingin ditemui Kris tersebut. Kali ini mereka berdua berjalan mengelilingi daerah Gangnam, Kris sendiri bingung. Ia hanya terus melangkahkan kakinya sambil sesekali melihat ke arah sampingnya.

Luhan yang mulai merasa lelah kemudian menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku haus, disana ada yang jual Bubble tea" Ucap Luhan kepada Kris sambil menunjuk toko tersebut

"Beli saja sana" Ucap Kris datar

"Huft, istirahat sebentar yah, kakiku sakit tau" Jawab Luhan kemudian cemberut

"Hhh, baiklah"

Setelahnya Kris berjalan mendahului Luhan yang menggerutu dibelakangnya. Tanpa Luhan sadari Kris tersenyum kecil mendengar umpatan-umpatan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

.

.

"Woaahhh, sudah lama aku tidak minum bubble tea ^^ " Ucap Luhan kemudian mulai menyeruput taro bubble teanya. Yang mendengar hanya tersenyum kecil.

Kris sendiri bingung dengan dirinya sekarang, mulai dari ia mengatakan kalau Luhan cantik dan manis , dan sekarang ia terus saja tersenyum melihat tingkah namja cantik didepannya ini. Beberapa menit kemudian keduanya bersiap untuk keluar dari toko tersebut sebelum Kris melihat seseorang yang dikenali atau bahkan sangat dikenalnya kini, namja mungil yang dilihatnya itu adalah orang yang menjadi tujuannya ke Seoul, Yah orang yang dicari Kris saat ini.

Kris berdiri terpaku sesaat melihat bagaimana namja itu tersenyum sambil sesekali tertawa bersama dengan namja lain yang tengah menggenggam tangannya, Kris langsung berjalan mendekati dua orang tersebut, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih bingung melihatnya.

"Baekhyun"

"Kris"

Namja mungil itu berbalik setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil. Kris benar-benar sangat ingin memeluk namja yang tengah berada dihadapannya kini. Perasaannya campur aduk, senang, sedih, kecewa, dan eung cemburu melihat namja yang dicintainya sedang berjalan bersama orang lain.

"Kris, kapan kau datang ke Seoul" Ucap Baekhyun riang

"Baekhyun-ah" Kris tidak menjawab pertanyaan namja itu, ia masih sibuk memperhatikan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi namja mungil yang sangat manis, bahkan sekarang terlihat lebih cantik dan imut, Kris memperhatikan mata kecil Baekhyun yang dipoles dengan eyeliner tipis, pipinya yang merona alami dan bibir yang pernah menjadi candu baginya.

Yah, Baekhyun adalah mantan kekasihnya, ia bertemu Baekhyun setahun yang lalu. Baekhyun pernah tinggal di China untuk belajar disana, dan saat itulah ia bertemu Baekhyun.

"Kris, kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir

"Baekkie, dia siapa ?" Tanya namja yang berada disebelahnya

"Eung, dia Kris. Kris ini, emm tunanganku Chanyeol, Chanyeol ini ,, temanku Kris" Ucap Baekhyun ragu

"Baek, ayo kita bicara sebentar" Ujar Kris , lalu tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun ia menarik lengan namja itu pergi

"Yeol~ tunggu aku"

Dua orang itupun masuk kesalah satu cafe diseberang jalan meninggalkan dua makhluk yang masih berdiri bingung melihat mereka. Luhan berfikir kalau orang yang dicari Kris adalah Baekhyun , melihat bagaimana Kris menatap Baekhyun tadi.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu ?" Tanya Kris setelah memesan minum untuk mereka berdua, dia dan Baekhyun.

"Baik, Hey kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi tuan Wu" Jawab Baekhyun

"Hmm, aku kurang baik" Jawab Kris

"Apa kau sakit ? kenapa tidak kedokter ? seharusnya kau tidak selalu bekerja , luangkan waktumu untuk istirahat, tanpa kau sadari nanti wajahmu akan mengeriput karena terus berurusan dengan urusanmu" Oceh Baekhyun panjang.

Meskipun telah berpisah, Baekhyun masih terus menganggap Kris sebagai Hyung kesayangannya. Hubungan mereka berakhir memang karena Baekhyun yang meminta putus, karena Baekhyun sadar ia hanya bisa menganggap Kris sebagai hyungnya, orang yang menjaganya sewaktu ia di China dulu. Baekhyun terus mencoba mencintai Kris, tetapi pada akhirnya ia menyerah, Ia sendiri berfikir jika takdir belum bisa menjadikan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Kedokter-pun tidak ada gunanya Baek" Ucap Kris tersenyum miris

Kris memang masih menyimpan perasaan kepada Baekhyun, ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Baekhyun akan memutuskan hubungan mereka hanya karena Baekhyun tidak bisa mencintai Kris sebagai seorang Pria pada umumnya melainkan mencintainya sebagai seorang kakak. Dan Baekhyun sadar akan itu, sadar akan Kris kecewa padanya.

"Hmm, apa yang tadi itu.."

"Bukan, dia bukan kekasihku" Ucap Kris memotong perkataan Baekhyun

"Eum, Kris ge maafkan aku, tapi aku hanya bisa menganggapmu sebagai seorang hyung, tidak lebih. Maafkan aku" Ucap Baekhyun menunduk

"Tidak bisakah kau kembali padaku ?" Tanya Kris lemah

"Maaf" Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah kepada Kris, ia juga takut jika Kris tidak ingin menemuinya lagi dan bahkan membencinya.

"Aku mengerti, berbahagialah dengan Chanyeol" Ucap Kris mencoba tersenyum tetapi terasa pahit(?) #emangkopipakepahit -_- #plak Xd

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Kris, apa Kris kecewa padanya ? apa Kris marah ? apa Kris tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi ? Sekelebat pertanyaan memenuhi pikirannya membuat kedua matanya terasa panas.

"M-Maafkan aku" Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar. Kris terkejut melihat mata Baekhyun yang sudah mulai mengawang. Dengan cepat ia berdiri kemudian membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya sayang.

"Sstt, jangan menangis" Ucap Kris membelai surai brunette Baekhyun

"Hiks, Kris hyung kau kecewa padaku ?" Ucap Baekhyun terus menangis

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Asal kau senang Baekhyunie, maafkan aku yang terlalu egois. Berhenti menangis" Ucapnya menenangkan Baekhyun

"Hiks Hiks"

Kris masih terus memeluk Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkannya. Chanyeol dan Luhan hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan pandangan sendu, sebenarnya dari tadi Chanyeol ingin sekali menarik Baekhyun pergi kalau tidak ada Luhan yang menghalanginya.

"Tenanglah, biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya" Ucap Luhan yang membuat Chanyeol bungkam.

Tak berapa lama, Kris dan Baekhyun keluar dari cafe tersebut. Chanyeol cepat-cepat membawa Baekhyun kepelukannya, Kris yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Seharusnya ia sadar kalau Baekhyun hanya bisa menganggapnya sebagai hyung, tidak lebih. Sekarang ia sudah melepaskan Baekhyun dan mencoba menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik, tidak lebih.

"Baekhyun-ah,, hyung pergi dulu, jaga dirimu baik-baik" Ucap Kris kemudian mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Datanglah dihari pernikahanku hyung, aku akan merindukanmu" Jawab Baekhyun lalu memeluk Kris singkat lalu tersenyum manis

"Eung, Bye Byunie" Ucap Kris lalu melambai kepada Baekhyun dan mungkin Chanyeol, kemudian menarik lengan namja mungil yang telah diacuhkannya beberapa waktu tadi.

'_Semoga kau bisa membuka hatimu untuk orang yang lebih baik dariku Kris hyung, Aku menyayangimu'_.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka terus berjalan merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit dimalam hari.

Kris berjalan dalam diam, tangannya masih setia menggenggam jemari Luhan. Membuat namja mungil itu merona sepanjang jalan.

"Kau mau makan ?" Tanyanya kepada Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah namja cantik itu.

"Tentu saja aku mau makan, tadi pagi hanya memakan roti, siang hari hanya meminum bubble tea, uhg kasihan sekali perutku" Ucap Luhan semangat mendengar ucapan Kris

"Salah sendiri, kau sendiri yang ingin minum bubble tea, kenapa tidak bilang ingin makan" Ucap Kris menatap Luhan datar

Luhan merasa kesal sendiri, entah kepada siapa yang diucapkan Kris memang ada benarnya juga. -_-

"Tapi kalau tidak membeli bubble tea tadi, kau tidak akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun kan ? berterima kasih lah kepadaku" Ucap Luhan tak mau kalah

"Terima Kasih" Ucap Kris tanpa melihat Luhan

Luhan yang mendengarnya pun merasa senang, akhirnya Kris tidak secuek sewaktu mereka bertemu dulu.

Kris dan Luhan memasuki salah satu kedai dipinggir jalan karena Luhan sudah tak tahan merasakan perutnya yang sudah berdemo minta diisi. Kris hanya diam saat makan, melihat cara makan Luhan yang sangat lahap membuat ujung bibirnya tertarik keatas.

"Luhan, Kau cantik"

"Ne ?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Wkwkwkwk ,, kayaknya udah lupa sama ff ini T.T ,, maaf baru update soalnya PC juga baru balik. :3

Part ini mungkin banyakan KrisBaek yah ? maaf deh , soalnyakan udah kejawab tuh siapa orang yang dicari Kris , banyak yang jawab Tao yah ? kkk~ ,, Tao kan di China, buat apa Kris nyari Tao di Korea , ia gak ? #bisa aja kali Tao di Korea ._.

Emm maaf kalau rada aneh , bahasa gak ngerti dan makin gaje -_- ,, tadinya pengen di discontinue tapi emm ,, ntar aja deh, selama masih bisa #Eaaaa :v

RCL PLEASE

Gomawo #bow

Pyeong~ ^_^


End file.
